


Sticky Notes

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: salamat sa sticky notes





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> wala lang, genderbender ulit. ang kyut lang

D-1 

Sa tulong ng masiglang tunog ng alarm tone, biglang nagising si Jongin Kim alas kwatro ng madaling araw. Biyernes noon at sembreak naman kaya ay napag isipan nila ng kaibigang si chanyeol ang mag jogging at ehersisyo sa quezon city circle. Magastos kasi maasyado pag nag gym pa kaya nag hanap ang dalawa ng alternatibong solusyon para ma-maintain ang kani kanilang Alagang Borta Satyan, ABS for short.

pagkagising ay rumolyo at nag unat muna ang binata sa komportableng kama ng ilang beses before finally getting up. pagkatapos mag hilamos, mag sipilyo at magbihis sa kanyang running outfit, nang handa na ito, kinuha na niya ang kanyang tubig, earphone, cellphone at wallet bago tuluyang umalis nang bahay sakay ang puting ranger nito. 

nakailang ikot na ang magkaibigan sa circle kasama ang napakadaming joggers, katawan man ay tagaktak sa pawis ngunit panigurado ang babango parin ng dalawang hot at seksing mga binata. madaming pares ng mata ang tutok sa kanila, galing sa mga bakla, dalaga at kahit mga may edad na. nagtinginan at napangiti sabay high five ang dalawang pabibong lalaki sa atensyon na nakukuha nila. 

"pre, si sehun oh yun diba? yung ka love team mo." nguso ni chanyeol kay jongin sa lalaking blond at naka white nike running outfit sa bandang harapan nila. 

"gago ang aga aga. nakakasira naman ng araw yang mahabang baba na yan." reklamo ni jongin.

bata palang kasi, magkakaklase at magkaeskwela itong si sehun at jongin. simula grade school hanggang pagtapak sa kolehiyo ay magkaribal na sa lahat. parehas kasi silang mayaman, pogi, yummers, matalino, magaling magbasketball, parehas dancer, halos magkaparehas din ang kanilang mga hobby at higit sa lahat, parehas silang daks! 

kaya naman, sa mga qualiting yun ay lagi na silang pinag kukumpara ng mga guro, kaklase at mga kakilala. at sa kadahilanang napaka competitive, ma pride at walang humility ay lumaki silang aso't pusa. bangayan dito alitan doon, mabigat ang loob sa isat isa at pawang magkaaway ang tinginan nila.

"pero sino yung kasama? syota ba niya?" tsismosong tanong ng mahabang tenga.

"malay ko, marahil hindi eh siguradong bakla yang sehun oh na yan eh." irap ni jongin at napatingin naman sa babaeng kasama ng rival. 

"selos ka lang eh." tawa ni chanyeol kaya nakatikim ng mahinang suntok sa pawisin, masarap at malaki nitong braso galing sa asar-talong jongin kim bago ito humarurot ng takbo at tuluyang iwanan ang makulit na chanyeol.

ng mataas na ang araw at napagod na sa kakaexercise, tumungo ang magkaibigan sa parke malapit sa pinaka mamahal na ranger ni jongin upang magpahinga at kumain. naghanda kasi si chanyeol ng vegetable salad, ilang sandwich na palaman ay bacon, egg at lettuce, kiwi shake naman para sa kanilang pantulak. healthy lifestyle daw pero tangina, healthy lifestyle sa umaga ngunit wal wal naman sa gabi. balance mehn. 

isusubo na sana ni jongin ang unang sandwich nya ng biglang umupo ang kasamang magandang chix ni sehun oh sa harapang mesa nila. out of curiousity, si jongin kim ay tahimik na tinitigan ang babae, pinag aaralan na pawang topic sa eskwela. 

tahimik lang umupo ang dalaga, pinunasan ang pawis na namumuo sa kanyang noo gamit ang wet wipes na dala bago punasan ulit ng malinis niyang tuwalya (infairness kahit pawisan ay yummy at mukhang fresh din itong girl). pagkatapos mag ayos ng sarili, kinuha nito ang cellphone at earphone sa bag niya at sinimulang magbasa ng libro. 

si jongin kim naman ay parang tanga, creepy at parang stalker kung titigan ang dalaga. bigla namang napansin ni chanyeol na wala sa kanila ang atensyon ng kaibigan kaya lumingon ito sa likod niya upang malaman kung saan ang atensyon ng ungas. 

isang malisyosong ngiti ang namuo sa kanyang labi.

"type mo ba yang chix ni sehun oh pre?" 

"gago ka talaga chanyeol park. inaaral ko lang ang type nya."

"so anong masasabi mo?"

"excellent." ngisi ni jongin sabay lagok sa natitirang shake. 

"para kang tanga jongin kim. wag mo sasabihin type mo din yan? ano to? nakikipag twinning ka na din dun sa karibal mo pati sa babae? baka naman kambal talaga kayo di nyo lang sinasabi?" biro ni chanyeol park sa bestfriend na may halong pagseselos. kahit kasi bestfriends ang dalawa since sa tyan palang sila ng mga nanay nila eh halos wala silang pinagkapareha.

borta man si chanyeol, hindi naman ito kasing sporty gaya ni jongin. kung hilig ni jongin ang pagsasayaw, musika naman ang kanya. pati mga ugali, chickboy si jongin at stick to one itong chanyeol. ngunit parehong matalino naman at yun lang ata ang pagkakatulad nila.

"cute lang." ngisi ulit ni jongin at doon na namuo ang takot kay chanyeol. hindi na din ito sumabat at niyaya nang umuwi ang kaibigan dahil sa nanununtok na ang init, ayaw pa sana ni jongin ngunit pasikretong ninakaw ng bestfriend ang car keys nito and no one could ever drive his baby except him.

 

D-10

puta. mukhang tanga si jongin, takbo ng takbo pero ang atensyon naman niya ay wala sa pag eehersisyo subalit sa babaeng kanina pa niyang hinahanap. wala padin kasing maliit na cute at seksing babae (at sad pero pati ang pangit na kaaway niya) siyang natatanaw, baka hindi sila nag jogging today? baka na late ng gising. di bale, may next time pa.

napailing nalang ang disappointed na lalaki at hindi namalayang napahinto sa jogging kaya hindi maiwasang mabangga sa likod nito ang kasunod niya sa likuran. 

mag sosorry pa sana si jongin kim ngunit parang naging estatwa na lang ito ng masilayan ang hinahanap na mukha na nakangiting pagka ganda ganda sa kanya. halos tumigil ang mundo ng gago at natunaw lahat ng lungkot niya ng bigla siyang hinawakan sa magkabilang braso ng babar para ma steady ito sa kinatatayuan at nagpatuloy sa pagtakbo ang dalaga. 

"s-sorry.." utal na parang baliw na jongin kahit kanina pang wala ang misteryosong crush (?) nito.

hindi na ata ehersisyo ang intensyon nya sa circle kundi pag lalandi na. usapang whipped.

 

D-11

dahil guilty si jongin sa pangyayari nung nakaraang araw, at dahil kating kati na syang mag da moves kay ate girl, ng sumunod na balik niya ay kinakabahan niyang nilapag ang isang bottle ng tubig sa mesang kinaroroonan ng dalaga. 

sa sobrang hiya ay hindi na siya huminto upang magpakilala o anuman at kumaripas na lamang ng takbo na walang paglingon manlang. 

jongin kim? the playboy jongin kim is that you???

 

D-17

tulala na naman si jongin habang nakatingin sa babaeng gusto. kung si mystery girl niya ay lost sa mundo ng binabasa, siya naman ay lost din sa mundo niya-si ate girl.

pinag aaralan niya ang bilugang mata nito, wondering kung gaano kalambot ang itim at silky looking na buhok, kung ano pakiramdam habang ipaparaan niya dito ang sariling mga daliri.

ngunit ang paborito talaga niya ay ang nakaka amaze na heart shaped lips nito. si ate girl lang ata ang meron nito. kyut kyut. nagwo-wonder din siya, ano kaya feeling na mahalikan iyon, gaano ba kalambot at kaswerte ang mga labing nahalikan na nito? 

gustong gusto talaga ni jongin madampian ng makakapal na labi ng dalaga, yung maglakbay ang pares ng labi nito sa kanyang balat, sa kanyang asset na matulis na jawline, pababa sa leeg, sa bortang abs at higit sa lahat, ang isubo nito ang kanyang malaking armas sa bunganga ng dalaga. 

gago siya, ang aga aga umaandar na pagka manyakis nito. upang mawala ang kamanyakan binaling nalang ni jongin ang atensyon sa earphone ng babae. anong klaseng musika ba ang hilig? classical? rock? love song? rap? sana magkatabi sila, magkahawak kamay habang nakikinig ng kung ano mang awitin ang pinariringgan ng dalaga.

hay mukhang gago talaga.

 

D-21

naging hobby na yata ni jongin ang pag jojogging sa quezon city circle tuwing mwf ng umaga. simula nung makita niya ang misteryosong babae ni sehun ay ginanahan siya sa ginagawa. kaya kahit mag isa ay lagi siyang pumupunta. at parang sirang plaka ay paulit ulit lang ang ginagawa niya. mag jojogging, susundan ang dalaga at uupo sa kabilang mesa kung saan palaging naka tambay ito.

mukhang stalker man ang gago atleast may bunga naman ang pagiging creepy niya. sa loob ng dalawamput isang araw na pag aaral eh marami na din siyang natuklasan sa subject of affection niya, una, nagiging hugis heart ang bunganga niya sa twing nakangiti, pangalawa, ay sobrang hilig nito ang magbasa ng libro, mapa lovestory man yan or action, pangatlo, hindi siya nakakapag basa kapag walang earphone, isang beses ay nabuo ang araw ni jongin ng ipahiram niya sa babae ang sariling earphone niya, at sinuklian naman siya nito ng maganda at napaka inosenteng ngiti, pangapat (pinaka importante sa lahat), hindi siya syota ni sehun oh dahil never niya nakitang naghalikan or nag hug ang dalawa, at pang huli, pag sapit ng alas-otso ng umaga ay aalis na siya at sinusundo ng isang puting starex van.

paulit ulit man ang ginagawa ni jongin ay sobrang ikinatutuwa naman ng dancer tuwing nakikita ang dalaga. parang ito na ata ang literal na araw na nagbibigay liwanag sa umaga niya. cheesy man pero true, hindi na niya maipagkakaila pa.

 

maingay na naglalaro ang magkaibigang chanyeol park at jongin kim ng pubg sa kwarto ng syota ni chanyeol. sobrang bored na kasi si jongin sa bahay nila kaya napag isipang tumambay kasama ang matalik na kaibigan at maglaro ng online games. kesa naman sa bahay lang siya, ano gagawin nya dun? mapapagod lang siya. kasi naman si ate girl niya eh paniguradong walang katapusang tumatakbo- tumatakbo sa utak niya. sawa nadin naman siyang pag jakulan eto, kasi lalong tumitindi ang pag nanasa niya. nag quit na din siya sa pag wa-walwal, pambabae? bagong buhay nadin daw, parang chanyeol na, stick to one ang gago. tanga talaga. 

"so jongin kim, may nakwento sakin si yeol." saad ni baekhyun na kanina pa nangungulit sa hindi maistorbong magkaibigan. deadma siya. walang sagot si jongin kim at patuloy ang pagmumura sa kalaban dahil natatalo na siya. "inlab ka pala?" asar pa ng dalaga kaya tuluyang natalo sila jongin dahil nachoke siya ng sariling laway niya. 

"inlab. anong inlab? d no." deny niya at tumingin sa syota ng kaibigan. 

"hindi daw. deny pa sus. kaya nga lagi ka dun kahit wala kang kasama eh." dagdag ni chanyeol na ginatungan ang pang aasar ng syota.

"kung ako sayo jongin umamin ka na. last day na bukas ng break baka hindi mo na makita si ate girl sige ka. sinasayang mo lang mga pagkakataon mo pre."

"ano na pangalan nun pre?"

"di ko alam eh. di ko pa siya nakakausap." 

"oh diba inamin mo din mokong ka?? na inlab ka nga dun sa ka "jogging buddy" mo." sabay air quote ni baekhyun. inirapan lang siya ni jongin sabay rolyo ng mata.

"kaya kung ako sayo pre, umpisahan mo na." seryosong suwestiyon ni chanyeol sabay hila sa syota na nahulog naman diretso sa lap nya. "para may maglalambing din sayo. hanggang kama ka lang eh." dagdag pa nito.

napahiga nalang sa kama si jongin, mata ay tutok sa kisame ni baekhyun, utak at puso ay lumilipad sa babaeng nagugustuhan (ano na kaya ginagawa niya? ano kaya pangalan ng dyosang to? taga saan sya? ano kaya tunog ng boses niya? may pag asa kaya si jongin dito?) at higit sa lahat ang tenga ng dancer ay tutok naman sa pakikinig sa mga ungol ng nag momomol na mag syota na nakalimutan atang kasama siya ng mga walang pakialam sa kwarto. 

"huy sana naman hinintay niyo akong umuwi no?" dabog niya bago tuluyang iwanan ang dalawa for their privacy. 

at tama nga si baekhyun. he needs to move his torpe ass now before regret kills him. 

 

D-22

ilang hingang malalim at kasama ang pagdadabog ng puso niya, nagpapakalalaki na si jongin, nakatingin sa likod ng babaeng gusto niya, tama ang mga kaibigan niya kailangan na niyang gumalaw or else pagsisisihan niya lang ang mga araw na nagdaan. 

patay hiya, tumabi si jongin sa kinauupuan ng babae at siya namang napa tingala sa sobrang pagtataka, kinuha ni jongin ang stucky notes at ballpen ng dalaga. nagsulat at dinikit sa page ng binabasa. 

"hello. I'm jongin kim." pagkabasa ng note isang inosenteng ngiti ang umusbong sa paboritong labi ng binata na nag udyok pa sa kanya para magsulat ulit. 

"please dont think im creepy or something, matagal na kasi kitang napapansin at ngayon lang ako nagkalakas ng loob para lapitan ka. sana okay lang na maging friends tayo??" sabi ng second note na pinatong ni jongin sa unang note. kumuha naman ng isang piraso ang dalaga at nagsulat pabalik.

"okay lang. and I am kyungsoo do." parang nanalo sa lotto ang naramdamang tuwa ni jongin. may chance. 

at dahil nga torpe etong jongin kim sa isang kyungsoo do, nagpatuloy ang paguusap ng dalawa sa tulong ng mahiwagang stickynotes ng dalaga. ngunit ng malapit nang mag eight walang pabebeng nagsulat si jongin.

"so.. hmmm. c-can i have your number soo?" namula si jongin ng makita ang pamumula din ng dalaga.

"did you just stuttered over notes?" natatawang sulat ni kyungsoo. "anyway, here. 09162345678." dugtong ng dalaga bago nagpaalam sa nakangiting jongin kim.

 

D-25

sa tulong ng sticky notes ni kyungsoo at jongin (dahil nahiya ang gago kaya nagdala na siya ng sariling sulatan) nakakapag communicate naman ang dalawa ng maayos, nagkakatext din sila araw araw. goodmorning texts sa umaga, ang cute ng dog texts buong maghapon at dream of me pagsapit ng bedtime. 

minsan natanong ni jongin paboritong bulaklak at snacks ni kyungsoo via text at masaya namang sinagot ng isa.

nang palubog na ang si haring araw ng hapon na yun, may biglaang padala na isang bouquet ng white and pink roses at isang box ng ham and bacon pizza sa bahay ni kyungsoo. sa sobrang saya at fluttered na naramdaman ay mabilis siyang kumuha ng selca kasama ang bulaklak at pizza bago isend sa lalaking nagpadala. 

jongkin kim who? i only know jongin whipped.

sobrang saya ni jongin. sobra sobra. ramdam na din niya na komportable na din si kyungsoo sa kanya kaya naisipan niyang kausapin na sa normal na pamamaraan ang dalaga. time na din siguro na marinig ang ganda ng boses ng crush dahil matagal na din itong hinihiling na marinig. 

kaya ngayon, this is it pancit.

hawak ang dalawang cup ng mainit na kape, nakangiting palapit si jongin sa mesa na kinaroroonan ni kyungsoo. ng makarating maingat na nilapag ang kape nilang dalawa at inunang buksan at hipan ang mainit na kape ng dalaga tsaka tinikman kung pwede na. nakangiti at mapagmahal na minamasdan ang thoughtful na ginagawa ng lalaki para sa kanya sabay ignore sa kung ano mang kirot ang nasa puso niya.

"drink it. i think it's not that hot na." sulat ni jongin at dinikit ang sticker note sa cup ng kape. sinuklian naman siya ni kyungsoo ng ngiti bago kinuha at marahang ininom ang mainit na inumin. isang panibagong ngiti ang umusbong sa kanyang labi pagkatpos tikman at binigyan ng thumbs up si jongin.

"soo.…." sulat ng lalaki. 

"jongin?" sagot ng babae.

"can i share your earphones with you? i always wonder what kind of music are you into eh. please?" at nagpout pa si jongin na parang bata just for a yes.

pero.. 

pero, nakita niya ang takot, pagdududa at pangamba sa dalaga. hindi naman siguro jejemon raps or di kaya fliptop ang pinariringgan nito diba? dali dali naman itong kumuha ulit ng notes at nagsulat.

"i promise kahit anong klase ng music pa yan i won't laugh. i'll accept whatever it is." biglang tumingala si kyungsoo, nagtama ang kanilang mga mata at nakita ni jongin na naghahanap ng kumpirmasyon ang babae sa sinabi niya. kaya mabilisan niyang tinaas ang kanang kamay at nagpromiste. 

dahan dahan namang huminga ng malalim si kyungsoo, pawang naglalabas at nagtataboy ng kaba sa dibdib, naghahanap ng lakas ng loob. pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ay kinuha niya ang isang pares ng earbud niya at nilagay sa tenga ng nakangisi at excited na jongin. 

isa..

dalawa..

tatlo..

apat..

 

 

sampung segundo na ang nakaraan ngunit walang tunog, awit or kahit na ano na naririnig si jongin. sa pag aakalang sira ang earbud niya ay kinuha niya ang nasa tenga ng babae at sinaksak sa sariling tenga nya.

isa..

dalawa..

tatlo..

apat..

 

 

tangina wala talaga, bakit? pinag titripan ba sya nito? 

batid ni kyungsoo ang pagdududa ni jongin, takot man ay kumuha siya ng isang piraso ng papel at nagsulat.

"i dont listen to music jongin kim. i dont listen to anything kasi-" tinitigan ni jongin si kyungsoo nang mabasa ang hindi tapos na confession, nag aabang, naghihintay ng sagot at ng bumuka na ang baba ni kyungsoo upang magsalita ay tsaka namang dumating ang sehun oh.

"kyungsoo! what do you think you're doing with this guy??" galit na sambit ng karibal ni jongin with matching sign language. 

hindi makagalaw si jongin sa nalaman. bingi ba si kyungsoo? anong klaseng tanong yun dahil oo, confirmed na bingi nga kasi nag sign language pabalik si kyungsoo sa lalaking nasa harapan nila. 

biglang hinila ni sehun ang dalaga, si jongin naman nakatingin lang kasi medyo lost pa sya, hindi makapaniwala kasi he's trying to absorb the unexpecte plot twist of their story. 

"yes jongin, my ate is deaf and mute to make it worst." sabay walk out kasama ang kapatid leaving a defeated and betrayed jongin kim.

 

kinagabihan, hindi matapos tapos ang sakit na naramdaman ni kyungsoo. bumabaha ng luha at sipon ang mukha niya. akala niya tatanggapin ni jongin lahat ng diperensya na meron siya ngunit parehas lang din siya ng ibang lalaki, mapag panggap. 

"Soo, please stop crying na. i know it hurts but it'd only cut deeper kapag lalo kitang hinayaan na mainlab sa gagong yun." sabi ni sehun sa kapatid bago punasan ng malinis na bimpo ang basang mukha nang bunso nila. niyakap ni sehun ang dalaga tsaka pinat ang likod. 

"you know him?" tanong ni kyungsoo ng kumawala sa pagkakayakap ng kuya. 

"yes. he's a classmate and i assure you soo, he's not the type of guy na you wanted to involve yourself with." sagot ni sehun. tumango lang si kyungsoo at nag sign language pabalik.

"kuya can i sleep na? today is tiring and i wanted to sleep everything off nalang." naintindihan naman ni sehun kaya pagkatapos i tuck ang nakababatang kapatid ay umalis na din ito. 

ng gabing yun ay natulog si kyungsoo yakap yakap ang cellphone niya, hoping na kahit isang mensahe ay may matanggap galing sa binatang iniibig. subalit sakit lang talaga ang dala ng umasa.

 

nagiiscroll si kyungsoo ng kanyang twitter feed habang hinihintay ang pagsapit ng alas singko ng hapon. five pm pa kasi ang out ni sehun at may usapan silang mag didinner sa labas at mag last full show ng paboritong Along With the Gods 2 sa sinehan.

deaf mute man ay may paningin pa naman siya kaya kitang kita niya ang bulungan at matang mapang husga ng mga estudyante na nakapalibot sa kanya. subalit dahil sanay na din ang dalaga hinayaan nalang niya ang mga iyon sa ikakasaya nila, hindi naman niya ikakaunlad kung papatol siya diba? kaya sige lang sya sa pag sesave ng mga bagong labas na meme galing sa isang favorite meme account niya.

sa sobrang aliw sa kapanonood ng isang baby video meme ay hindi manlang naramdaman ni kyungsoo ang pagdating ng isang lalaki sa bench na kinaroroonan niya. isang tapik sa balikat ang pumukaw sa attention niya. sa sobrang tuwa ay napa yakap siya sa lalaki at mabilis naman siyang sinuklian ng yakap at mariing halik sa cheek.

"diba yan yung disabled na kapatid ng arki student sehun oh?" bulong ng babae sa kasama.

"oo. at tignan mo, pipi't bingi nga maswerte naman sa lalaki pati Minseok kim naaakit niya." bulong back ng chismosa.

minseok kim, gwapo at hot na sb vice presiden, UP soccer team team captain, vocalist sa isang indie band(laging nakakasagupa ng banda ni chanyeol sa mga battle of the bands), biology student at dean lister pa.

"disabled nga maharot naman." sambit ng isa bago magtawanan ang naka masid na tatlong babae. 

ngunit, sa di kalayuan, sobrang galit na nakikinig ang tenga ng lalaking nakatingin kay kyungsoo katuwang ang pares ng kanyang malulungkot na mata.

tatlong buwan simula ng mawala ang connection ng dalawa, tatlong buwan na inubos ni jongin kim ang oras sa pag aaral, pag lalaro ng basketball, pambababae at walwal subalit, sa bawat gabing pagpikit ng mata niya, isang ngiti lang ang nakikita niya. 

miss na miss na niya si kyungsoo, oo. pero mas nangingibabaw ang galit na nararamdaman niya nito. bakit ginawa siyang tanga? hindi ba siya pinagkatiwalaan ni kyungsoo upang itago dito ang karamdaman? 

habang nakamasid at nakikinig, hindi maiwasang magalit ni jongin. sa mga chismosa? kay kyungsoo? o marahil sa sarili niya? hindi talaga niya alam. binulag siya ng galit at sakit. 

"hay kainggit talaga. alam mo ba, nag aral mag sign language tong si minseok para lang sa kanya?"

"waaah. totoo? sana all." inggit na sabi ng babae ulit. 

game over na. talo na, wala ng chance. ano ba panlaban niya sa lalaking nag aral ng sign language samantalang siya iniwan niya? 

"pre. tara inom nalang tayo sa katip." sabi ni jongin. at naglakad na sya palayo sa babaeng gusto niya, palayo ng palayo habang pabigat naman ng pabigat ang sakit na nadarama niya.


End file.
